Rusted Away
by Courier 7
Summary: A United States Vietnam soldier, is sent by chance to the Familiar of Zero world in, Saito's place. What could happen, that is up to fate to decide. As for the soldier, only time will tell what goes on with him, and how he may prove himself, or succumb to being a petty servant.


A/N Well here we go, inspiration flows back through my veins due to the power of anime(With a hint of good music). So tell me what you think, this will take place in the original Familiar of Zero world, with a few of my wonderful little twists, and changes to make it my own. Involving my own OC, time to have a go at this again. So leave a review to tell me how I did, it's very much appreciated.

DO NOTE that this story is NOT endorsed by the original holders of the intellectual rights or copyrights mentioned. This is a work of _fanfiction_ based on the original wors, with the intent to amuse and distract its readers. There is absolute no intent to make money or otherwise deny the original copyright holders their given due. Should the original holders of the copyright be offended by my use of their rightful property, I will gladly take it down in accordance with Terms of Service of this website. Please support the official release(s) mentioned below.

* * *

A helicopter flew over the humid, green, and yet hellish jungle that was Vietnam. The landscape and rolling hills passing by, flying low enough it felt you could reach out and touch the tops of the luscious green trees. However this helicopter was not for some tourist, it only carried a squad of men. Not on a vacation tour, but a tour of duty to serve and protect the United States of America. The sounds of the blades of the helicopter ripped through the air making a distinct 'chopping' sound that earned the vehicle the nickname of being a chopper. It carried five men, one on either side manning the door guns, the other three sat in their seats, grasping at their weaponry for when the time came that they had to fight. "You three are dropping in, and pushing up through the area with the rest of our men on the ground! The Lieutenant and I are staying on the guns in here to help provide some support fire!" A man yelled over the sounds of the Huey's blades, watching as the three men gave a nod to their Sergeant.

The helicopter landed in the middle of a clearing, the three soldiers exiting to join up with the rest of the advancing platoon. They were just medics there to patch up people in the field, but they were still rather important. However the Sergeant gave a sigh as the helicopter rose up into the sky again, he gripped the gun he was manning, finger hovering over the trigger. He was ready to provide air support now, and as they flew over the battlefield, he waited for orders to request air support from the Huey. "So Lieutenant, how do you think this battle is gonna go?"

"I don't know, Sergeant Smith, I just pray our men can take the hill, with as few causalities as possible." Came the voice of the higher ranking soldier, however they each stayed manned on their door guns, ready to provide close air support once it was requested.

The Sergeant gave a nod, his name was Xavier, Xavier Smith. Eighteen years old, and here he was serving in the military, already a Sergeant. The sights of the war were horrible, that's why today he felt lucky since he was up in the air instead. However there was no break today, as they flew over the hill, he saw the charred area, buildings already catching fire from the battle. "You two in the back, you're cleared for attack. Proceed with caution. We can't afford any friendly fire." That order was all Xavier needed to hear before he began raining down MG fire onto the Vietnamese soldiers below. It didn't take long before the Huey was taking fire from all sides, AK, and RPK fire ripping through the metal of the chopper, however the pilot continued with his circular sweep. Repeating the motion so his gunners could do as much damage before the Huey was out of fuel.

The battle continued on, however Xavier could watched as several RPG shots were fired at him, "Shit, Pilot fire inco-" He couldn't finish his sentence, as one shot hit the Huey's tail, causing the chopper to start spiraling out of control, it seemed as though time slowed down to Xavier, he watched as the Lieutenant was flung out of the chopper by the impact, yet Xavier still hung onto the inside of the chopper for his dear life. The once fine work of machinery, known as the UH-1 was falling towards the earth now, crashing into the ground with such a force, the blades ripped through the dirt, and luck was on Xavier's side as the now downed helicopter slid to a stop on the ground that only a few plates of metal had come off instead of the whole thing just breaking on impact, leaving no chance of survival.

Xavier found himself still clutched onto the gun of the chopper, what was left after the crash anyways. Through the smoke and flames encasing the vehicle he could make out the struggling pilot, trapped in his chair, trying to fight his way out of the seat belt. It was too late for the pilot though, but the Sergeant was not going to take death so willingly, the soldier while wounded with several broken ribs, blood covering his face from a large gash on his head, and his uniform torn up, and stained with his own blood. Yet he still had his M16 strapped to his back, his pistol on his side, and the Bowie knife given to him by the military still strapped down in its sheath.

Oddly enough Xavier managed to pull himself out of the wreckage, taking his assault rifle in hand, he looked on to see the fight going on less than two hundred feet off. He took off running no matter how much it hurt him, away from the crash site and towards the American soldiers, he needed medical attention, that and he knew if he didn't get moving soon the whole helicopter was going to blow. Luck had it though that he wasn't going to make it to his men before he was under fire from Enemy troops. "Well shit. Can I not go ten feet without taking enemy fire?" Xavier muttered, taking cover behind a few rocks, taking potshots at the advancing group of Vietnamese soldiers. Hitting one in the chest oddly enough. "Damn, this is fucking hell!" He yelled as he poked out from behind the rocks, continuing his assault with his M16 assault rifle, dropping a few more soldiers, before ducking back into cover, and hurriedly loading another magazine into the chamber, it was time to go all out on these Vietnamese bastards. Aiming down the sight, he flipped the M16 from it's full auto fire mode to Semi-auto, he was going to make every shot count, since he only had two extra clips left. The NVA was swarming his position after the Huey crashed, leaving him with no where to go, but just to dig in, and keep fighting. At this point the enemy was close enough, he saw some starting to draw knives, and machetes, just simple melee weapons since they realized there was no point to waste so much ammo on a single soldier. So he took the same action, slinging his M16 over his back, he drew his Bowie Knife, muttering to himself, he lifted up a locket, flipping it open to see a picture of a girl, his girlfriend back home. This would probably be the last time Xavier saw her, so he closed the locket, and readied himself for what was to come. When one soldier was close enough, Xavier jammed his blade into the Vietnamese mans leg, listening to the man scream, taking the blade out of the mans leg, he stood up, jamming it into the soldiers throat to finish him off. However he knew he couldn't keep fighting with only a knife, so he drew his M1911 sidearm for assistance in this situation.

Xavier stepped out of cover now, knife in his left hand, and his pistol in his right hand. He saw NVA troops cautiously approaching him, after what he did to the one soldier with only a knife, they could only wonder what he like in close combat. "Well come on, let's fucking do this!" Xavier yelled, watching as one man charged him with a machete, Xavier could only grin as he shot the man twice, watching the Vietnamese soldier hit the ground with a thud. Oh this was too easy already. As two more men ran at him, Xavier ducked, taking one by the wrist, and forcing him to stab his ally, before Xavier rammed his blade into the second soldiers neck. For each NVA that charged him, he was already a step ahead, slaughtering man after man, however he watched as soldiers began to fall from gunshot wounds without him even firing his pistol. He looked back seeing four more USA troops here to assist him. "Finally, I thought I was going to have to kill them all by myself." Xavier said with a chuckle as he slipped his pistol and knife away, taking his M16 out again for use. It looked like he was going to be fighting just a bit longer. "Well come on, let's go boys, up the hill, and flank."

The men followed the sergeants orders, following behind him as they ran towards the hill, for a man who just survived a helicopter crash he was in really good shape it seemed. Of course they all knew that wasn't true most likely, and he was just in a blind state where adrenaline took over to keep him going. Shots and explosion kicked up dirt around them as the squad of five men charged towards the enemy base on the hill. Taking cover behind a large rock formation, the five rearmed, and regrouped. "So here's the play boys, we're going up there, and fucking them up. Clear? No questions, good. Only order is to kill every single one of these Vietnamese bastards. Now go." Xavier spoke rather calmly, before he darted out of cover, moving up the hill, firing his M16 and hitting a soldier in the head, watching the NVA troops helmet fly off, along with a chunk of his skull. "Keep going boys!"

As the battle raged on with the group of five, it could only last so long before the first causality happened, leaving another one of the US soldiers on the ground. The other three of his soldiers following shortly after, leaving Xavier behind a small shack that had managed to survive through all the fighting. Shots ripped through the hut though, they really wanted Xavier dead after all his squad and him had done to try and break the NVA defenses. A shot ripped through his leg only seconds later, it was a .357 magnum round, causing the sergeant to cry out in pain as he fell to the ground. Soldiers soon swarming his position, one smashing the butt of an AK-47 into his head, causing Xavier to black out from the force.

* * *

Several hours later, Xavier woke up tied down to a chair, dried blood from his wounds still covering his body. "Where the hell am I?" He asked weakly, he had lost enough blood, he was just lucky enough it had clotted to stop the bleeding for the most part. "Where the hell am I?" Xavier said with more of a tone of anger in his voice, it looked like he was in a room, one light bulb hanging over his head to light up only part of the room.

"ngu ngốc Mỹ, bạn nghĩ rằng la hét sẽ xuống địa ngục bạn?" An NVA officer asked, stepping into the light and looking down at Xavier with a grin. He did know English, it was just more fun to see if the American knew Vietnamese.

Xavier oddly enough understood what the man said to him. (You stupid American, you really think yelling is going to help you?) "Look asshole, I'm not some stupid American, I'm a soldier defending what I believe in." He shot at the Officer angrily, struggling against the ropes that bonded him to the chair. The only thing that came of it was the the Vietnamese man laughing at him, followed up with the feeling of a burning cigar being jammed into the skin of his neck. However the only thing Xavier did as the burning ashes hit his skin was grunt a bit, trying to hold back from screaming in pain. "Bite me, you son of a bitch." However a comment like that didn't do much, besides upset his interrogator enough to punch him hard enough to make Xavier and the chair fall over onto the ground.

"Hold your tongue, American scum, or I will have to do much worse than slap you around a little." Was all the Vietnamese man said, walking over to Xavier as he laid on the ground, still tied up to the chair. Sending a kick into the mans ribs with enough force that Xavier began to cough up blood. "Now, what is your group of Soldiers planning on doing?"

"Fuck you, you think I'd tell you? Why would I ever tell you what's going on? That would only give you a better chance at winning this war." Xavier shot at the man, still coughing up blood onto the ground. With enough struggling though he managed to break at least one of his arms restraints. "Such poor work, mate." Xavier gave a sly grin, pulling the Vietnamese officer down onto the ground, before he began to break his other arm free, just in time before the officer could assault him again. "Night, night." In one fluid move Xavier had a knife, the Officer's knife against his neck, and slit the mans throat, watching blood spill out onto the ground. The officer could try all he wanted to, trying to call to help wouldn't work since he was almost dead already. "Have a nice trip to hell bastard, must be a lot nicer than here." Xavier did notice he was missing something, his locket, his weapons, and his dog tags. Great, two things he wouldn't find, however he saw his weapons still loaded, and his knife still sheathed in the corner by the door.

Moving as quietly as he could, Xavier soon had his M16 slung over his back, his pistol on his waist, and only his knife in hand. He wanted to make this escape as quick, and quiet as possible. Pushing the door just a tad bit open so he could see if anyone was outside, he waited till a pair of guards passed by, before stepping out of the hut. It was dark out, already night time, so it would be a bit easier to get out of here. Shutting the door behind himself, Xavier began to carefully make his way towards a set of crates, once again ducking behind them to conceal his position in the darkness of night. However that wasn't going to work it seemed, hearing the sounds of a shell hitting about fifty feet off, the US forces were attacking this base, right now. "What the hell? What are they doing?" Xavier asked, damn well knowing the US had a full attack force on this one, at least three platoons, two tanks, and most likely a huey. How was he going to make it out of this one? However Xavier decided he was going out with a bang, taking his M16, he charged towards a small bunker up hill, only twenty feet off. Stepping in, he used his knife to dispatch one man guarding the door, followed up with man who using a mounted MG for anyone that actually was able to get into the base through the main gate. "Time to cause Chaos, before I end up in hell."

With the advancing US forces, and the fact Xavier was alone on an MG turret. He knew his chances of survival were slim to none, but that wasn't going to stop him right now. "Come get me bitches!" He yelled from the top of the hill, raining down MG fire onto the Vietnamese soldiers below. With the combined confusion the gun fire from the hill, and the advancing US forces, things began to turn a little chaotic. Being as no knew where to fire at this point. NVA soldiers hit the ground from the multiple sources of attack. "I'm going to run out of ammo soon." Xavier muttered to himself, and sadly he was right, watching as the last few rounds were fired off. He quickly moved from his MG position, and took the M16 he carried off his back, leaving the hut as quickly as he could. It was time for him to leave, and this would be sadly the time he would end up MIA for quite some time with his luck.

* * *

It had been what, ten days now since the crash, and his capture. Yet there Xavier sat, alone in the forest, he no longer wore his jacket, just a white wife beater. He wasn't starved, actually he had been eating pretty well from what he could find in the jungle, anywhere from berries, to birds he could take out with his M1911 without pulverizing it. "I guess I'm not in the worst situation, but this is not one I had hoped to be in." Xavier muttered to himself, sitting down next to his fire, a small lean-to made. He had set up a small camp for himself, and was waiting for any sign of help. The US had lost the battle at the hill where he had been held captive, so he knew for now he was most likely stuck out here alone. "I guess this is just my luck, isn't it?"

The hours passed by, Xavier returning oddly enough with a few fish that he managed to snatch up with his bare hands from a nearby stream. With his knife in hand he began to quickly fillet the few fish he did catch, sticking the meat onto a stick that hung over the fire he had burning. It seemed things were starting to look up a little bit for him. A stream with fish, animals he could hunt if he needed to. It was just sad Xavier couldn't signal to the US forces where he was. Which did get to him a little since he wasn't safe at all, however as long as he didn't hear footsteps, or vehicles he didn't have to worry about getting shot, or captured again. When would this hell end for him?

* * *

Another week passed by, Xavier soon realized most of the animals in the area had scampered off, and that local NVA troops were starting to pick up on him from the gunshots, and the smoke of the fire. Xavier only had a four clips left for his M16, and three for his M1911 now. His knife was still strapped to a side holster. "I guess this is the end of this place. Stupid fucking area anyways." He muttered, picking himself up he left the fire put out, and his campsite behind him as he began to walk down the rive bank. He didn't want to lose a source of food just yet, and with his M16 slung over his back he felt a little more confident. Coming upon a small clearing by the river, Xavier set down his M16 down by a tree, and drew his knife. He was going to see if he could stab the fish faster than he could just plain grab them.

Once again Xavier sat by a small campsite he fashioned, eating fish he had caught earlier. He was damn lucky it seemed. Soon after he finished eating, he set his weapons aside, laying down under a lean-to he fashioned. Drifting off into sleep, however something was bothering him in his dreams. Magic, and a young girl, he had seen neither of the two, but it felt so real. Xavier heard the words, _"Summoning ceremony."_ He even saw what looked like a castle in his dreams, in a pentagon shape. Even more visions clouded his dreams, a talking sword, so many strange and wonderful sights he wasn't sure if it was a dream or a nightmare.

The next morning Xavier awoke to the sunlight, and the sound of something rummaging through his campsite. "What the hell?" He looked up seeing something that near made him jump out of his skin...a tiger, a fucking tiger was in his campsite, rummaging around like he owned the damn place. Of course, just his luck when he woke up, the Tiger saw him. Lord knew the beast didn't look happy either, of course Xavier wasn't going to put up with this either, and already had his knife drawn. Since he realized he left his M16, and pistol about twenty feet away, by a tree. "Well come on, kitty. Your move."

The tiger didn't take too long to lunge at Xavier, crying out a scream that would scare just about anyone. His claws dragging down Xavier's face, leaving three lines dragging over his right eye, just barely missing his eye.

Xavier grunted a bit in pain, jamming his blade into the tigers chest, not killing him, but stunning the beast long enough that he could make a break for his weapons. Picking up his M16 he aimed at the Tiger, who sadly was much quicker, and already once again tackled Xavier. He quickly reacted, his M16 pressed to his chest under the weight of the beast, he took his knife, and jammed it into the animals neck over and over, however by the second thrust he felt a set of jaws clamp down on his shoulder, he jammed the blade in one last time, before picking up his M1911. "Night, night kitty!" He cried out, firing a bullet right through the beasts skull, causing the animal to let go of him, and collapse on top of him. "I guess this is the end for me too." He muttered, knowing he had lost enough blood from this that he wouldn't make it very far, still clutching his pistol in his hand, his M16 pressed to his chest, and his knife dug into the animals neck.

* * *

There Xavier stood in a white room, no scars, no wounds, no more pain. He wore his clothing undamaged, and no longer stained with blood. And there stood a man in pure black robes, not even showing his face, he just stood there, looking at Xavier. "Who are you? Where am I? What happened? What's going on?"

The man in black just chuckled a bit, walking around Xavier, "Oh you were killed by a tiger...well you actually lived through it...just much more important things await you my dear boy."

"What do you mean, more important things?" Xavier asked, watching the man closely, however all he heard was another chuckle before the man suddenly vanished. "Wait! You can't just leave me! What's going on?! Dammit tell me you bastard!"

* * *

In a world so much different from Xavier's, the same one he dreamed off, men and women gathered around, most with an animal of sorts with them. Yet there stood a lone girl, wand in hand. "My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!" An explosion following the chant, kicking up dirt...however there was what she summoned. At first she seemed pleased with the animal that laid on the ground, a tiger. However as she approached it, a man perhaps a year older than her pushed the dead beast off himself.

"What the hell? Where am I?" Xavier said weakly, looking around and seeing people in black cloaks, and what looked like school uniforms. He was still wounded to the point where he couldn't really move, blood running down his face, his ribs still broken, and his clothing still stained with the blood of the tiger and his own. He couldn't even think straight, he just began to black out from blood loss, and the pure pain that returned to his body when he woke up on the ground.

"Someone, get this man to the infirmary" Called out Professor Colbert, watching as students soon came back with a few people, and a stretcher to carry Xavier to the infirmary. It wasn't long before they had him set down on a bed, and healers by him to try and treat his wounds. The scars would still be left on him, but he would just be lucky to walk out alive. His weapons had been taken by Colbert to his own office, for study to put it simply.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed, leave me a review, and I soon enough I'll get to working on the next chapter.


End file.
